


Halloween Night

by SilencetheGolden



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Horror, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencetheGolden/pseuds/SilencetheGolden
Summary: Cid's not having a good Halloween





	

He was running. 

 

The black trees that had looked so beautiful in the day, with their red and yellow foliage now only boxed him in. 

 

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit”, Cid hollered. His stupid costume, a maid outfit for laughs (%$#^ing Tifa), was not helping his stride. The damn little skirt kept riding up. He jammed it back down again. Fuck it, he had boxers on, and its not like the monster behind him was looking for a peepshow. Why why why did he @#$%ing leave his spear at home?

 

“Cid, you won’t even need a weapon, you’re just going to the bar, its perfectly safe.” Tifa’s voice rang in his ear. God DAMN it.

 

The thing behind him growled again, closer. He was going to die. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at it, just a black blur and a flash of pure white fangs. It had tried to pounce on him as he walked to the bar, but his reflexes weren’t total shit yet.

 

The beasts hot breath was on his neck, it lashed out, ripping the costume down the back. Cid prayed the shreds held together as he leaped to the side. The thing rushed past, but turned on a dime, coming back to face him. He didn’t even have time to look at it full on before he was on his back. The creature pinned him down. He tried to push it off, only for his hands to be slammed down above his head. A clawed hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head up as the monster licked his neck. It knocked his legs apart, settling between them. Oh #$%. He’s going to die. Or get @#$#ed and die. The creature made a strange sound. A raspy….chuckle?

 

“The tights are a nice touch, Chief.” 

 

Cid almost had a conniption fit. 

 

“Vincent @#$%ing Valentine, I could stab you!” Cid tried to kick him, but he was still being pinned down by Vincent, dressed as a vampire. Hilarious.

 

“Now, now, Cid. Remember, maids are more...submissive.”

“Go @##$ yourself!” 

 

Cid was stopped mid swearing fit as Vincent kissed him. He still tried to talk, unfortunately (fortunately) providing Vincent an in to slip his tongue in the pilot’s mouth. The fangs brushed his lip, cutting it a bit. They were real. When Vincent pulled back, to allow him to breathe, he laughed.

 

“But Cid, I have you for that.” The hand not holding Cid’s wrists wandered down his body. “The party was going to be boring anyway.” 

 

Well….he had a point.

 

“Why the @#$# do I gotta be on bottom though? I ain’t a chick in a horror movie!”

“No, but you are certainly dressed for it, aren’t you?” Vincent purred. The wandering hand reached under the skirt, palming Cid’s growing erection. “You look...good enough to eat.”

 

Cid pulse was going crazy. Vincent could see it beating in his throat. See it flushing with blood. He licked it again, tasting the salt of his skin, smelling the musk of a man already helplessly aroused. The blonde yelped as he allowed himself a little taste. His blood was the sweetest treat Vincent could hope for tonight. Cid was grinding against him, trying to get more friction on his needy cock. Poor man, poor little maid, poor little victim. 

 

Vincent’s eyes flashed in the dark as he started to move down the pilot’s body. His claws shredded the costume a little more, revealing the captain’s well muscled chest. His nipples perked up against the cold night. The gunslinger couldn’t resist. Cid swore as he licked one, biting it lightly.   
“Shit, Vincent, please!”

…..He really was cute.

 

Vincent took pity on his lover, going down completely to envelope him with his mouth. He was very good at dealing with the fangs by now, he thought smugly.

 

Cid moaned as Vincent bobbed up and down. He tried to thrust up, trying to get more. More of that wet heat, more of Vincent’s hands, more of everything. He felt like he was being devoured, swallowed up by the sensations his boyfriend was giving him. His whole body was on fire. When Vincent leaned deeper, taking him fully, he was lost.

 

Vincent grinned down at Cid, taking in his dazed expression. He was always a bit addled after a good time. The look on his face, confusion at what just happened, was perfect for Vincent’s sinister plans.

 

“I’m glad you decided to do a couples costume after all, Chief.”

 

“A what now?” Cid asked, still recovering his wits.

 

“A couple’s costume, Chief. A vampire,” he pointed to himself, “and his victim.” He bent down, biting Cid again, laughing as he yelped.


End file.
